Running to, Not From
by Makynl33
Summary: Requested : Parallels to BMW: A Long Walk to Pittsburgh Part 2. Oneshot Rilaya / Hartthews


It's three in the morning, so for all logical purposes, Riley should be in bed, but her body denies her any peaceful slumber. So instead she's sat by her bay window, listening to the rainfall and watching the night wanderers scurry about trying to dodge bullets of water.

Riley can see one of the night owls, running up from the block, splashes of water dancing by the weight of the wanderers steps. She notices familiar curly golden hair under a street lamp, and is suddenly aware the soaked clothed New Yorker is her best friend.

Quickly, Riley opens her window, but shies away from the night breeze and heavy raindrops that made their way inside, hitting her warm skin in the process.

Seconds later, she's met with the rattle of the fire escape and the labored pants from the wet blonde. "Maya what on earth? It's after three and its pooring puppies and bunnies, why are you here?" Riley wastes no time in her scolding. She's happy to see her, but would be even happier if she wasn't seconds from catching pneumonia.

Maya doesn't say anything, probably because she's shaking too hard to form any coherent sentences. "Maya you're freezing, I'm going to grab a towel." When back, Riley walks to her dresser and takes out a set a pjs for the blonde and hands them to her.

Once Maya settles in, both stay seated at the bay window. The blonde has yet to speak, and Riley just wraps her up in her arms to share warmth. Maya sinks into the brunette, all shivering stops and it's just the two breathing, comfortably, silently.

"Maya are you gonnna tell me what's wrong?" The blonde falls closer into her, wrapping her hands around the ones laid across her stomach.

"Riley, you can't leave me tomorrow. Please, not you too. I don't think I know how to exist in everyday life without you in it." By now, the shaking is back but this time it's caused by racking sobs that escape the blonde.

Riley can't help in mimicking her best friend, pulling her closer, but trying to reign herself in. It's her time to be strong for Maya. She needs her right now.

"Peaches, I can never leave you. I will never leave you." Riley tilts Maya head so she's looking up at her, but stays resting against the front of her body. "Please don't be sad about this. I love you. I need you to be strong so I know you'll be alright when I move."

"I don't think I will be." Maya chokes out in a barely audible whisper. And it tears Riley to shreds to hear the new found vulnerability in the blonde. She finds herself viciously blinking back more tears.

"Yeah, me either," Riley concedes. Riley sits up with a gentle pat to Maya's back letting her know to move as well. The brunette leads them over to her bed, and they lay down wrapped in each other arms. Letting both of their shallow breaths lull each other to sleep.

~~~Two weeks Later~~~

It's been 16 days since Riley has seen Maya, and it's been 16 days since Riley has remembered how to function.

"Riley honey, I know you're upset about the move. I know you miss Maya, but you have to get back to living. You can't keep sulking around laying about on the couch." Topanga scolds as she starts picking up piles of littered trashed left by her daughter.

Riley petulantly rolls eyes in true Maya like fashion. "No mom, you don't know, or you wouldn't have moved me away from my best friend!" Riley storms into the kitchen and slams herself into a seat with her arms crossed.

Topanga lets out a gentle laugh and shakes her head. She knows all too well, but she'll let Riley figure this one out for herself.

Moments later, there's a knock on the door and Riley goes to open it. Her breath hitches in surprise as she sees her (once again) soaked clothed best friend.

"Hey Honey," Maya lets herself in removing her jackets and shaking droplets from her hair.

"Peaches!" Riley jumps into Maya, hugging her tightly and placing kisses on either cheek. "Don't you know what an umbrella is? Or a raincoat? Why are you here?" She asks pulling back from the blonde a little.

"I'm a sucker from dramatics. What can I say? I get it from you." Maya pulls her in close again. "I miss you." Before Riley can respond, Cory and Topanga walk into the kitchen.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Corey asks every bit confused. Riley and Maya broke apart at the interruption.

"It's nearly eleven pm, did Katy come with you?" Topanga chimes in. Maya's face riddles with guilt, so the married couple share a look of amusement and understanding.

"I believe she came by herself, Topanga." Cory says cheekily. Maya shrugs and chances a look between the two.

"Can you tell my mom tomorrow? I just had to come see Riley, I miss her."

"I'll call her tonight and tell her we'll drive you back into the city tomorrow night" With that the two left the girls alone to talk.

Riley pulls Maya to the living room. Settling her and the blonde on the couch, into the same position they were on their last night at the bay window. Both sinking into the familiar comfortable silence.

"You haven't really answered any calls, and I haven't gotten any texts. Why?" Riley inquires a bit too sadly, so Maya threads her fingers through the brunette's and squeezes.

"I'm sorry, Riles. I guess I've been a lot more sad than I've been willing to admit. It's hard and virtual conversations just make it harder." Maya sighs and nuzzles her head further into Riley. "You've missed a few yourself."

"Hey, if I missed any calls, it's only because I've been wallowing in self pity and forgot all sense of living." They both chuckle and Riley rakes clumsy fingers through golden hair. "I've missed you, Peaches." She lets out a long sigh and reclines them further into the couch. "I really love you," she adds as a final thought.

"Mmm" Maya hums and softly smiles. "I really love you too."

It may have only been 16 days, but it was 16 days where they weren't at each other's immediate reach. 16 days where Riley hasn't seen blonde hair and blue eyes stumble through her window. 16 days where Maya hasn't had lingering fingers brush against her skin. 16 days where neither one new how long it'll be since they'd next see each other. They didn't have to say it. They didn't have to define it. They new how much they loved each other, they new how much in love they were with each other, and they were just fine being Riley and Maya.


End file.
